Damsel in This Dress
by The Almighty Mian
Summary: Suppose you had two ill Hallyu stars and a fancy, terribly guarded hotel in the midst of SM Town 2010. Oh hell. Tags: Super Junior, fx, SNSD, KyuToria


Hellooooooo...

My first KPop based fic, if you don't count the random dialogues and comics I made. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own f(x), Super Junior, SNSD or CNBlue. They belong to SM Entertainment and whatever the hell CNBlue belongs to.

Obviously I don't own their members either, because that would be bad for Sungmin's health... *insert pervy smile here*

None of the chapters have cheesy shit in them, but there are cuss words and a really creepy perv that isn't me.

Someone should really make a KPop section here on FFN.

Enjoy! (Translation: You had damn better be planning on reviewing.)

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - Victoria's POV

* * *

_SM Town 2010._

From backstage, I could hear the audience screaming. I knew what they screaming about, but I didn't know the full routine. I mean, I knew what they were gonna _sing_, but not what they were gonna _do._

And so I, Song Victoria, leader of the girl group f(x)_, _stuck my head out of the side of the stage for a peek.

I saw what I expected to see; just the magnaes of Super Junior (Cho Kyuhyun) and So Nyeo Shi Dae (Seo Joohyun, a.k.a. Seohyun) crooning at each other, their multi-platinum voices melting into each other perfectly. No, really, I wasn't exaggerating.

It sounded like the love song of two distraught lovers in a war-torn age, which they sang in the dead of night, in a lonely and isolated place no one would ever find them in, with only moonlight for illumination (I'm full of crap like this, as you're about to find out). But when you _see_ them, it's _really_ awkward. They stood about a meter apart, and, well, they just kind of _stood_ there. They didn't even look passionately at each other , they only glanced at each other a few times.

So I closed my eyes and just listened.

Yeah, so I went back to my war-torn lovers crap, with Kyuhyun-sshi and Seohyun-sshi as the leads. Then my mind went to an image of Yonghwa-oppa (Seohyun's so-called "boyfriend", if you're wondering) slamming his face repeatedly into a table. The image began to loop. Haha, fun!

"They sure look good together, don't they?" came the voice of Choi Sulli, my bandmate, interrupting my reverie coughyonghwafacesmashcough.

"Huh? Well, oh yeah."

"They are so totally meant to be," Sulli sighed, fangirl-style. "I mean, they're both in SM's alpha bands, they're both magnaes, they both had eye surgery, they're both lead vocals, they're both taller than their seniors, and whoo, don't even get me started on that Seoul video!" She said all this very fast.

You see, Sulli-sshi is... special.

"Well, yeah, but if Yonghwa-oppa saw this, how many brain cells do you reckon he can kill per minute?"

"I'd say about 1,885,397." Wut?

"And you came up with that number how?"

"Well―"

And that was when I blocked her out. Just as I am obsessed with adjectives, she is obsessed with calculating every little insignificant thing. Ironically, she failed math in her ninth grade.

"And thus the number 1,885,397."

"Yeah, cool."

"I'm worried about Yonghwa-oppa sometimes."

"Well, you should be, Sulli―"

"They're gonna WHAT NOW?" came the voice of Super Junior's aegyo king Lee Sungmin. Me and Sulli quickly spun around and saw said adorableness maniacally running at us with an outraged expression on his face.

"Oppa―" I began to say, but he pushed past us with a quick "excuse me" and peeked at the stage.

Yes, I was perplexed.

"What is it, oppa?" Sulli said, with no hint of surprise on her face at all. Looks like hanging out with Heechul-oppa gave her immunity.

"Jongwoon-hyung said they were gonna..."

He was interrupted by the sudden upsurge of volume from the audience.

Before I knew it, I was being (very rudely) shoved forward by dozens of my coworkers who wanted to see what was going on. I reached out to grab something, _anything_, whether it be a railing, a pole, even someone's boob, in order to maintain my balance. _Anything._

Unfortunately, I was at the front of the riot.

And so, I fell on my face.

With my limbs sprawled out.

_Onstage._

OH. MY. HANANIM.

_

* * *

_

Hello!

Hananim means God.

I don't much to say except...

YOU KNOW THE DRILL. REVIEW. FAVORITE. ALERT.

I think I'm being too pushy...

Yeah, and I'm publishing this six hours before my fourteenth birthday.

ME AND SUNGMIN HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY! 8D

:D


End file.
